User talk:Nikon23
Sup Hello I am the Founder of Simpsons Fanon and of Futurama Fanon. I woud like to welcome you to this site! So Welcome I am new so if you want you also welcome me like I welcome you! Oh and can you please do you're user page please! Young Piece 15:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It's Been a awhile since i been on here, but i'm finally back to continue to work on Dragon Ball SF and Pre Dragon ball.--Nikon23 05:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Nikon23 No offense or anything, but I think it is kind of ridiculous to add to the power of the characters. Super Saiyan 5 is fine (because I've seen it elsewhere) but super saiyan 6 as well as second great golden ape kind of pushes it. Like I said, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just telling you what I think. Hyper Zergling 03:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) okay but this is my take on the transformation, i didn't wanty to be like everyone else.--Nikon23 03:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Nikon23 December 14th 10:02 Oh, okay. But yeah, I'm not asking you to change what you've made, just letting you know that I think it's a little "too much." Hyper Zergling 13:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i don't think i might use Super Saiyan 6 in my Dragon Ball SF Magna, i was going to use it in my sequel magna Dragon Ball GF in the near future. my prequel to Dragon Ball called Pre Dragon Ball is what I'm focusing on right now. it kinda hard trying to pull all of this off without help. -- 00:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC)December 17 2009, Nikon23 can somebody tell why does my work to my fan fiction keeps geting erase or taken over by someone else, i thought this was where we could post our fan fiction not b made fun of Nikon23 00:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey I can see that you have some characters listed on your character articles that don't have articles yet. They are Seta (Goku's mom), Ox-Queen and Rasin (Goku's grandfather). Can you please make them I would like to know your story behind these characters - SuperTiencha 04:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Working on them right now, don't worry. Nikon23 19:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to create Dragonball GF? 10:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) anonymous user Androids same numbers and different character designs. LOL!!! Your Androids are Dragonball SF Android #22 (Nikon23) Android #23 (Nikon23) Android #24 (Nikon23) *** Android #25 (Nikon23) *** Android #26 (Nikon23) *** Android #27 (Nikon23) *** My own Androids are: Dragonball Extreme *Android 24 (Zhane) *** *Android 25 (Maki) *** *Android 26 *** *Android 27 *** *Android 28 (Haruko) *Android 29 *Android 30 Message by: RFyle11 I never realized LOL! Nikon23 14:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Goten (DBSF) I have fixed your property tag on Goten (DBSF). Hope you don't mind. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 20:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you Nikon23 00:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: BTW, congrats on 1,000 edits. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 20:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball SF It's basically to put it in a simple term unfinished business from the Dragon Ball GT and more, it will focus on the Z Fighters, old and new generation, new villians, frieza's race and rivals and more. i'm working on the website as we speak to put nthe fan magna up on.Nikon23 18:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) WHat is it called Hi Hello! Mr. Gelatin Man 07:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you please put more information on the Yincha page Can you make a picture for my character Kid Kai (DBXD)?Shino aburame28 01:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) i put up a picture for kid Kai(DBXD) if you like Nikon23 18:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! A little info. If Piccolo, Kami, and King Piccolo were to fuse, they would once again become the Unnamed Namekian! I hate to say that, but I just visited his page and noticed that. I don't like to be much of a bother x[ LegendaryKrillin 21:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can some of us some of your ideas and characters for an edit. Dragon Ball What if... Hey man, I am doing a project called Dragon Ball What if... and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help? If you decide to help just leave me a message- ExtremeSSJ4 04:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll be happy to join.Nikon23 18:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What if... team! ExtremeSSJ4 03:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Want to do the episode "Buu's Destruction (Dragon Ball What if...)"? ExtremeSSJ4 00:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I love how you made a character called Nikon, Nikon23. :) Great job :). 04:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Nikon23 18:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Majin Piccolo Hey man, want to write the episode Majin Piccolo? if you do then leave me a message in my Talk Page if you don't want to then just tell me- EXSSJ4 so have you decided? ExtremeSSJ4 05:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About your pic. I used a picture that you uploaded on my fanfiction. Now, this was before I knew about the rule expressing that permission is required for usage of any pictures you post on your page. Is it okay if i use it? It is a picture of an angry Chichi (which may I tell you fits perfectly into the fic ^____^) AkurnaSkulblaka 03:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) sure be my guess to it Nikon23 23:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here ExtremeSSJ4 04:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) can i have your website so i can read your comics will you help me with my dragonball reborn i'm trying to get as much help i can get WEBSITE : can you post your website of dragonball sf can you joint my dragonball reborn team im goku259 Rasen Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Future Trunks (Nikon23) Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Rasen Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Sora Drawings Hello Nikon-san. My name is Nimbus.69. I've seen your drawings and I admit, I'm very impressed. I was hoping you could draw me some pictures if you would please. WE GOIN 69 thank u, and sure when i get some free timeNikon23 02:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) can you please reply on my talk page? that way i know you replied. and thanks so much! (my sig here no work, so just use the one up there) thank you hyper zergling. much respect to youNikon23 00:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Matter Of Urgency i luv teh ravens yo message back yo Black n Purple! Nikon23 21:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo Just be more careful with your grammar. Not saying anything negative, but some grammatical edits will make you look more polished and professional. Cheers :) Senjuto 16:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey i'm Megamman12345 i've been seeing you around and just stopped to to say hey youur drawings are very good and i hope your DBSF and DBGF turn into a sucess. Like goku says "Until we meet again." thanks Nikon23 01:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) sureNikon23 23:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC)